Pai
Pai, the Chef Goddess (神の料理人 Kami no Ryōrijin), was a legendary chef and wife of the equally-legendary "Ruler of Grain" Acacia. Due to this and her many selfless achievements in life, she is renowned as one of the most respected chefs in all of China and was able to prepare all of the holy and phantasmal ingredients in Acacia's Full Course Menu. Aside from being the legendary chef, she is the adopted mother of Wu Yuan-shao, Hong En-Lai, Liu Mao Xing, and Wukong, whom she loved with all her heart, and they grew up to become notable individuals in history. It was the love for her sons that would eventually lead to her tragic and premature passing. Appearance Pai was a light-skinned woman of great beauty, with short dark hair, big bright eyes and supple lips. Her outfit appears to consist of a simple dark-colored top with a v-neck line and a dark-colored choker with a white trim around her neck. Personality Pai was a compassionate and caring woman of extreme selflessness and charity. She cared deeply for children and believed in using cooking to make people happy and healthy. She also loved her adopted children dearly and cherished her family like any mother would and gladly sacrificed her own life for the sake of her son, Wukong. She was also extremely close to Acacia and loved him dearly and together they raised their adopted children as best they could. Powers & Abilities Being recognized as the "Chef Goddess", Pai was a woman of amazing culinary skills far greater than anyone in history. She was well versed in the techniques of frying, brewing, roasting, broiling and was an expert in flavoring. Her skills were so good that many chefs would challenge her, which she always won. In fact this is what inspired Acacia to create Kitchen Kung Fu in the first place. Not much is known of her physical abilities, however she did help him develop the style. Hearing the Voices of Ingredients Pai can imbue the base ingredients of the food she creates by infusing the materials from the onset of growth with her ki. She has an affinity towards Ingredients knowing knows the ingredients spirit very closely and vise versa allowing her to fundamentally changing the nature and properties. The spirits of the ingredients are both a reflection of her soul and power, and sentient beings unto themselves. The food she cooks is a reflection of her heart. Through the use of these ingredients she can augment any food she makes which then empowers anyone who eats it beyond any level they could ever assume History Little is known about Pai's past or origin. What little is known is that she at some point became Acacia's wife and helped prepare many of the ingredients he discovered and those in his Full Course Menu, and she was a woman of great skill like her partner. Pai discovered Wukong when he was on the verge of dying from starvation while she was exploring, showing an expression of sympathy towards the child. She took him to her home, fed him, and allowed him to stay as long as he wished, thus adopting him and making him a part of her family, an act which deeply moved Wukong. When Wu Yuan-shao, Hong En-Lai, Liu Mao Xing, and Acacia returned, Wukong attacked them and Hong use Chopsticks to stop him, but after being told by Pai that they are not enemies and that Wukong is their newest family member, both parties quickly settled down and got to know each other. She and Acacia then take a quick liking to Wukong and quickly embraced him as their fourth son, while Wu Yuan-shao, Hong En-Lai, and Liu Mao Xing embraced him as their kid brother, much to Pai's joy. For the next ten years, Froese and her family remained together and she happily witnessed their growths and accomplishments. However one night, their home was visited the Imperial Court. Kitchen Kung fu had become quite renowned and now the Emperor wanted to taste the food of the masters of the style. They spent several months developing a complete system for imperial food. During that time Pai was pregnant. Pai died from exhaustion after being betrayed by a former pupil Shouan. Acacia returned with Pai suffering a severe loss of stamina in his arms. Wukong, seeking to help his mother, went attempted to prepare Spirit Water. However, he suffered many grievous wounds while gathering the ingredients and, upon returning to Pai, immediately collapsed. The weakened Pai quickly went to her son's side and healed him; sadly doing so used up the last of her strength and was the last selfless act she ever made. Notes Pai is a composite of Froese from Toriko, a character of the same name from Chūka Ichiban, and Kirio Hikifune. Category:Characters Category:Kitchen Kung Fu